The purpose of this project is to study the mechanism of cell attachment to collagenous matrices. Particular attention is directed towards: 1) the attachment properties of various cultured and non-cultured cells and whether cell synthesize or utilize attachment proteins different than fibronectin, 2) the nature of the attachment protein(s) specificity for different collagens and reconstituted collagen and 3) the interaction of adhesion proteins with other molecules and with cells.